Letters to Amaranthine
by Sparrow Nightrunner
Summary: A collection of letters found on the desk of Warden-Commander Percival Cousland after his abrupt, mysterious disappearance. (a sequel to All Roads Lead to Denerim)
1. Re: Arrival

_(Author Notes: This is a short continuation/sequelly thing to All Roads Lead to Denerim, but, honestly, you probably don't need to read ARLD to make sense of it... a working knowledge of DAO: Awakening is probably more important. If you haven't read ARLD (it is loooong), it may help to know that the predecessor was an all-origins Origins story._

_Note that this is just going to be a quick little thing before I start posting the bigger sequelly projects. So just sit back and have a little fun with this one. :) )_

* * *

**1. Re: Arrival**

_To: Weisshaupt, Anderfels_

_First Warden,_

_The investigation in Amaranthine is well underway. The remaining Wardens of Ferelden have been most cooperative. However, they have been no more able to shed light on the incident than we._

_With the help of the Warden-Captain, we have been able to gain access to the Warden-Commander's personal study. The following is the stack of letters addressed to Commander Cousland found within. They are all personal correspondences—kept separate from his business letters—and the stack had apparently been recently upset before the office was locked to all trespassers. Perhaps if the archivists were to study these documents, they might reveal some clues to the nature of Warden-Commander Cousland's sudden, mysterious disappearance._

_I remain, as always, your servant._

_-Investigator Garton_

o

o-o

o

_From the desk of his royal majesty, Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden._  
_To Warden-Commander Percival Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine_

_Dear Warden-Commander,_

_We, the Crown of Ferelden, would like to formally congratulate you on your recent acquisition of the Arling of Amaranthine, as a reward for services rendered during the Blight. We would like to apologize for the state of siege Vigil's Keep was under upon your arrival, and ensure you that We will be sending Ferelden's best and brightest to aid in repairs._

_We, the Crown, would also like to request that, in the future, you not place Our royal person in a position where We must choose between honoring the Right of Conscription or granting the Templar Order their right to an escaped apostate... particularly if said apostate is standing three feet behind you and making faces at the Templar representative. We also find his subsequent bout of dancing and singing inappropriate, and not the least bit amusing, or so our Lady Queen advises._

_We hope this letter finds you and your recruits well. We look forward to hearing about your recruits' progress, and humbly suggest that you make Oghren's Joining brew extra strong. He'll probably enjoy it more that way._

_Regards,_

_King Alistair_

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_So let me get this straight... the old man's a Warden? One min while I laugh my ass off._

_Ok. Trust me, I laughed for a while there. Still going a little, too._

_But you know what's even funnier? You're holding the esteemed scrawlings of Orzammar's newest Paragon. Yeah, they fast-tracked it right through the Assembly. Apparently, my little perimeter of traps is just that awesome._

_Things are crazy down here. They keep trying to give me an army to lead into the Deep Roads. I keep telling them I don't want no sodding army, but the dumbasses don't believe me. I think Bhelen's egging them on. Blighter never did forgive me for the whole "throw them both into to Proving arena" thing. Don't know why he's complaining... his PR couldn't be better because of it!_

_Now, onto business, I guess. What's that you wrote about talking darkspawn? Do I wanna know?_

_I ain't seen anything like that over here, so I got to figure it's localized on you. Should be some Legion groups in your area... might be they've seen something. Ask them if you see them._

_I'm heading out into the Deep Roads soon (no sodding army, just a couple skilled specialists!), so don't do anything exciting for a couple weeks, eh?_

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Badassness_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine_  
_From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_It was nice to hear from you. How are you faring? How is Oghren taking to the Taint? Or Anders for that matter? I can't imagine either is easy to handle._

_As to your question, no, I've never read anything about talking darkspawn. Most curious. How intelligent would you gauge it, approximately? Child-level? Or adult? Or should we perhaps be concerned about hyper-intelligent darkspawn, Maker forbid?_

_I'm scouring the library here and sending inquiries to Weisshaupt. If there is information to be had on this matter, we will find it. In the meantime, be alert. The lack of song may indicate that there is no active archdemon, but the hive mentality of the darkspawn would indicate that there is likely a powerful one directing them from the shadows. Keep me updated, and I shall do the same._

_As to your other question... no, we have not heard anything about her. You should take this as a good thing: the Templars are aware of her existence, but they have been unable to track her whereabouts at all. Wherever she is, she's free, and likely happier for it._

_Take care of yourself, Percival. If you do not, I am not above marching up there to correct it. And I doubt that's something any of you want._

_Sincerely, Felicity_


	2. Re: Nathaniel

**2. Re: Nathaniel**

_To Percival, Vigil's Keep_

_Dear brother,_

_I have just received your letter, and I must say I'm appalled. No, not by the news of Amaranthine under siege, but by the dreadful gravity of your correspondence._

_As you are technically now my vassal, I will from this moment forth require at least one witticism or joke per letter. Each failure to comply will net a fee, to be skimmed off the top of your tax revenues._

_It's the least any of us can do these days, to have a little fun every once in a while, don't you think?_

_And as for this news of Nate... well, I would be wary. He held much respect for his father, if you recall. I suspect he hasn't taken kindly to the news that you killed him... much less under such... gruesome circumstances. I'll have my men keep an eye on the roads, just in case he decides to head this way, but most of his ire, I would suspect, is focused on you. Be careful, little brother. The last thing I would want is to lose you to a dagger in the back after everything we've both endured._

_Your brother,_

_Fergus, Highever_

o

o-o

o

_Perce,_

_You... uh... got peeple watchin out, right? Fer the schleets?_

_Just makin sure. Can't be too carefull! Cood be lurkin anywear! _

_Oghren_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_I suppose none of us have discussed what happened to your family, and after what you have told me about your encounter with Nate, I suppose it must fall to me._

_Our father was a complicated man. I won't make excuses, but I think all of us were very lucky not to grow up in the Ferelden that our parents did. _

_Let this be a formal apology, on behalf of all Howes past and future, for the horrible crimes committed against your family and others._

_And a favor... please, if you see Nate again, give him a chance. He has been away for too long, and so he did not see Father's slow fall beyond reason. He does not understand. Please, Percy, try to be patient with my brother until such a time as the truth is revealed._

_It was good to see you. Take care._

_Delilah Howe_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival, Vigil's Keep_

_Dear brother,_

_What did I say about your abhorrent lack of humor? Give me that levy, and feel guilty for all that poor peasants that could have been fed instead._

_However, I cannot help but hear the gossip about a certain wayward Howe passing his Joining. Are you certain you know what you're doing, Percy? It's no small secret that he outright admitted to wanting to kill you, and if I remember Nate, he is as good as his word in most things._

_I do not know whether I could handle looking at one of his progeny every day and not stabbing him where he stands. You, brother, truly are a better man than I._

_Fergus, Highever_

o

o-o

o

_Commander,_

_I owe you a formal apology._

_When I had heard you were squatting in Amaranthine, I had thought you were merely adding insult to murder by using my family's keep as some sort of trophy. I could never have imagined that Delilah would take your side. Not after the awful way you treated your betrothal to her before the... incident at Highever._

_But the fact is that you've changed. When I left for the Free Marches, you were little more than Fergus' mischievous shadow. While away, I'd heard rumors of your, shall we call them conquests? I could only assume that you'd become a deplorable monster, and, when I heard that you were in my family's holdings, I reacted accordingly._

_Make no mistake, I was trying to kill you. And judging by the way you leapt upon the bars of my cell during our reunion, you would have happily returned the favor. Imagine my surprise when you did little but snarl at me and then turn your back and let me go. You turned your back on me, and for whatever reason trusted me not to stuff a dagger in it. _

_And now you have not only forgiven my crimes, but you have provided me with the bow of my grandfather. I shall endeavor to do him and its legacy justice. Truly, it seems, and much to my surprise, you've no need to fear my dagger in your back ever again._

_Thank you. Really._

_Nathaniel _


	3. Re: Darkspawn

**3. Re: Darkspawn**

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_So... it's a boy, and I can't tell whether Bhelen or Rica is more relieved about that. Maybe my mother, actually. _

_Also, that little problem you got over there? It's leaking. We had a couple of these ugly ass larva things the other day...found them in a side passage chewing on hurlock corpses. Better plug that up before it spreads much farther. I don't want that crud in my traps, you hear me, boss?_

_I'm sending you a map the Legion found of this old thaig I think they might be coming from. Might be worth a look._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Unclehood_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_It does indeed sound like we've got a case of warring factions. I suppose that makes sense, without the stabilizing influence of an archdemon._

_Someone imbued these creatures with intelligence... the questions are who, why, and how. For who, my best estimate is a ghoul of some kind. Someone who has a base of high intelligence, but the Taint to communicate with darkspawn. Dare we suspect some sort of corrupted Grey Warden?_

_As to why... any guesses on my part would be sheer conjecture. Surely, these groups were not given intelligence and language just so they could go to war with one another. There must be a purpose._

_And how? I dare not even think of it._

_Keep investigating. At the least, you are wiping out large nests, and that can only be a good thing._

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_Commander,_

_I would like to submit a formal complaint against Oghren. For the third time, I have found one of his used socks in my room. One time is accident, the second coincidence. A third is deliberate, though I'm at a loss to explain why. I can only assume he is attempting to warn me from doing harm against you, which I thought a matter already settled. Haven't you spoken with him about this?_

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_Perce,_

_Ignor the tite-ass. He's a crybaby. Stone, you forget yor socks round the castle a cupple dozen times and the fancypants start bawlin._

_Oghren_

o

o-o

o

_Is this where we put suggestions? My first suggestion is to put up a suggestion box._

_Sigrun_

o

o-o

o

_I second that! And for a second suggestion... topless Tuesdays. _

_Anders_

o

o-o

o

_Commander,_

_I would like to submit a formal complaint against Anders. His insisting that everyone take part in this ridiculous "topless Tuesdays" stunt is becoming distracting. Even worse that he's managed to pull Sigrun into it, which is making most of the staff uncomfortable. Also, he keeps leering at me and insisting I participate. If you do not take action soon, I am afraid I will be forced to shoot him._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_Commander,_

_Please tell Nate he needs to remove the stick from up his ass. Doctor's orders._

_Anders_


	4. Re: Recruits

**4. Re: Recruits  
**

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_Please explain your previous correspondence more thoroughly. What, precisely, do you mean by "how do I return a spirit trapped outside the Fade"? _

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_That is a complicated problem, because there are a lot of factors._

_The fact that the spirit is currently inhabiting an empty vessel is both blessing and curse. On the one hand, the spirit has no human soul to bind itself to, which means no abomination. Even assuming we could perform Jowan's blood ritual, that would still be messy once the spirit was extricated. Recall Kazar's little post-demon condition?_

_But the problem lies in the fact that, without a human soul, the spirit currently has no path back to the Fade. It sounds like you were torn straight through the Veil. The only way to get him back without a human host would be to go somewhere where the Veil is dangerously thin and hope he can step through it without destroying himself. With Blackmarsh healed, I cannot honestly think of anywhere that matches that description. Perhaps an old battlefield?_

_Use the spirit for now if you must, but be wary. Do not openly challenge it overmuch... spirits do not process uncertainty in the same way we do. Contradicting its preconceptions could be devastating, and may either kill it or drive it mad. There has been scholarship that suggests that, when a spirit goes mad, it transforms into a demon. Ergo, tread carefully._

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Commander,_

_Please do something about that horrible mutt. He chased me under the bed again, and even a brave, adorable feline warrior like myself can only take so much from a dog that big. Also, he smells._

_Ser Pounce-a-lot_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_I would like to submit a formal complaint against Anders. His doting over that cat is getting ridiculous. Allowing him to continue carrying it into battle will only prove distracting in the long run. It's not a mabari._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Commander,_

_Don't listen to Nathaniel. He's a stinkypants who probably hates babies and rainbows too. Also, I'm way better than a mabari._

_Ser Pounce-a-lot_

o

o-o

o

_Anders, stop leaving letters signed by your cat. It's weird._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_I don't know what you mean. I'm the most awesome and adorable of feline knights, Ser Pounce-a-lot!_

_Signed, NOT Anders_

o

o-o

o

_See, distracting. I do believe my point has been proven._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_My daddy says you really need to work on getting that stick out, otherwise he'll be forced to operate._

_Ser Pounce-a-lot_

o

o-o

o

_Both of you knock it off. My desk is not your personal courier service._

_The Commander_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_No, I do not know how to contact Meila and Kazar. They've purposefully kept their location secret, so as to avoid the Templar Order. I have to assume they're outside Ferelden, at this point._

_Surely, this new Dalish elf of yours could not be that disruptive. Simply use the techniques we used with Meila... listen to her and respect her opinions, but do not let her push you around. Certainly, that cannot be that difficult...?_

_Then again, this is you. Perhaps we should send someone more diplomatic. You have not been keeping in contact with Fin, have you?_

_As to the rest of it... wow. I have my theories about what you saw. Suffice to say, we've found the architect of this little disaster. I will need to do more research._

_Sincerely, Felicity_


	5. Re: Victory

**5. Re: Victory**

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_This is gonna be trouble. Sit right there. Me and my boys are on our way._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Wanting to Beat up this Bitch_

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_Wow, that was a doozy, eh? _

_I'm back in Orzammar, and it doesn't look like the craziness got this far. So that's good, I guess._

_I'll be keeping tabs on our new friend. Can't have him giving self-awareness to anymore crazy broodmothers, now can we? Gotta say I was surprised that you made a deal with the demon (darkspawn? thing?) so quick, but I guess it ain't the first shady deal either of us has made._

_If you run into this sorta crap again, seriously just send me a summons. It was fun fighting next to you and the old man again. At least, in the meantime, you got another ex-duster on your team to keep you honest._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Kicking Darkspawn Ass_

o

o-o

o

_Perce,_

_Ha. Can you beleve it? Them callin me a hero? Wait until Fels gets a load of that one.. she'll laff the piss rite out of her!_

_Just wanted to say, good call, putting Howe in charge of defence wile you went off to save the day. I had my dowts when you first recrooted him. All gloomy and stuff (kinda like some other human noble kid we both no, eh?). But turns out he's got a good hed on his sholders. I'd follow him agen._

_Oghren_

o

o-o

o

_From the desk of his royal majesty, Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden.  
To Warden-Commander Percival Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine_

_Dear Warden-Commander,_

_We, the Crown of Ferelden, would like to offer our condolences on the recent events that took place in the Arling of Amaranthine. Though We are given to understand that both Vigil's Keep and the city of Amaranthine survived the sieges relatively intact, reparations will nonetheless be allotted to aid in repairs. We formally invite you and your retainers to Denerim to discuss the details, and not the least bit because We want to hear this story first-hand and are disappointed that We missed all the fun. We are advised by our Lady Queen to proclaim that ruling Ferelden is plenty of excitement for one man, and that We are being somewhat childish about this._

_Regards,_

_King Alistair_

o

o-o

o

_From the desk of his royal majesty, Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden.  
To Warden-Commander Percival Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine_

_Dear Warden-Commander,_

_We enjoyed your company this week, and look forward to future visits._

_However, we have received a few complaints on the part of your Wardens. A number of Our serving women have leveled complaints against Oghren, for various reasons, and Velanna's riling of the castle elves made most of the human nobility uncomfortable. Most worrisome was the mage Anders, who is advised most sternly by the Grand Cleric not to attempt to break into that building again. How he discovered a Chantry phylactery stash is beyond Our ability to guess, and We would never think to accuse you of ever aiding in such an endeavor, honored Warden-Commander. _

_Although, if you were to hypothetically try to get in there again, We might hypothetically try the tunnel entrance, under the Alienage. Though, again, We would never condone such a thing, no matter how amusing a color the Mother's face may turn._

_Regards,_

_King Alistair_


	6. Re: Time

**6. Re: Time**

_To Percival, Vigil's Keep_

_Dear brother,_

_It has been one year since that awful night. It seems strange that it has been only one, when I think we can both agree that it feels like far longer._

_Come to Highever. We will drink until the memories fade._

_Fergus_

o

o-o

o

_Greetings from Tevinter!_

_It seems I've managed to find a courier willing to carry tidings back to all our southern friends. Don't bother with a reply, though; he'll just skive off with it!_

_Z and I are carving out a little piece of revolution of our own up here. I hope Denerim has been seeing the return of a few of its wayward citizens recently, and a few more besides! What can I say? Being a thief of this particular type is a little addictive... jewels and coins don't thank you when stolen, after all!_

_I hear you're the new law in Amaranthine. You don't mind if we use your port as part of the switch-off chain in our operation, do you? _

_Thanks!_

_F. T._

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy,_

_Felicity sent me a gift the other day. Guess what it was. _

_A golem. _

_And not just any golem; this one's talking and walking on its own and being snide about my stupid mistakes. It's sodding awesome. _

_Apparently, Felicity was called out of her tower to clear out a town that was still infested with darkspawn, and just stumbled across the thing. And, well, you know how she is. Can never leave anything alone. Shale (the golem, right? Yeah, it's got a name and everything) says Felicity (dubbed "the nattering mage"… HA!) spent days just studying it, poking at its insets and asking nosy questions. The golem's got free will, see, so yeah, big scholarly project for our resident smarty. Then, when Felicity tried to chip off a sample, Shale had enough, and threatened to squish her if she didn't go away. Ergo, removing the temptation, she sent the golem to me._

_And does it ever come in handy. I'm having Shale clear out passages I've never been able to get into before. It just loves squashing darkspawn, and you should hear the running commentary. Sodding awesome. Next time you come to Orzammar, I'll introduce you. Trust me, boss, you'll love this thing._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Golems_

o

o-o

o

_Sir,_

_Please don't make me give up my cat. He didn't mean to draw that family of dragons down on us... and I healed Rolan up, good as new! The cat's not a distraction!_

_-Anders_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_I promise I'll take good care of your friend's cat. Already, the baby adores him, and Anders can come by to visit whenever he likes. This is a much safer place for a cat than out on the road. After all, it's not a mabari._

_I must thank you personally for looking after my brother. I've rarely seen Nate so happy and purpose-driven as he is with the Wardens. Don't let his grimness fool you, either: he's happy._

_Thank you,_

_Delilah Howe_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_I've finished compiling the data for the Civil War incident. I've got my concerns regarding this "Architect"... but I will trust your judgment on his suitability to continue operating._

_Anders has no doubt received the official Circle summons by now. You may tell him that I am doing my best to persuade the enchanters that his return is not necessary. I know how he values his freedom, and he's earned a break. Tell him to bide there, for now._

_Unfortunately, I have not made any progress on the problem of returning your wayward spirit back home. All sources I can find on the matter either deal with a being of the Fade possessing a host that is alive or with simply destroying the creature outright. I am also rather disconcerted by the indication that Justice has been experiencing its host's memories. This should not be possible, as the host expired prior to possession. By all rights, Justice should be more akin to a shambling corpse than a coherent abomination. Though calling him that would be a disservice in several respects._

_...I can't convince you to bring him in for study, could I? Then again, probably better not to tempt the Templars. Many are still rather jumpy after the incident during the Blight. While Cullen was transferred out, there remain a few somewhat volatile Templars still on staff. And with all the enchanters at Cumberland, they do seem to be displaying a certain amount of boredom._

_Finally, you should write Leliana. I've been keeping in touch, and it sounds like she misses most of us. And, given that we can hardly put her back in touch with Meila when we don't know where she and Kazar went, I think it only right that we do the next best thing, and keep her in the loop._

_Take care of yourself, Percy. Give Alistair my regards next time you visit Denerim._

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Commander,_

_Nate was showing me how to use his sextant today. Have you seen this thing? It's amazing! The fact that all those little teeny lights up above us at night can be used to find our way around? I tell you, scouting up here is a whole new experience from in the Deep Roads._

_Can I have a sextant too?_

_From Sigrun_


	7. Re: Anders

**7. Re: Anders**

_Percival,_

_It's not your fault._

_Nathaniel _

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_I mean it. It was a necessary patrol. None of us could have predicted what would happen in your absence._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_You couldn't have known Anders was capable of something like that. It is not your fault._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_Please, Percy, come down to dinner. We are all worried._

_Nathaniel_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_The truth about the nature of Warden Rolan came out here as soon as the news of his death hit the Templars. I can't believe they would send a spy! Well, perhaps I can believe it, but it is nonetheless unacceptable!_

_The Chantry is gnashing their teeth and sending out search parties, but have not turned up anything. I suspect they won't... Anders has been perfecting his escape techniques for over a decade now, and, with his phylactery gone, the Templars have no lead. _

_I cannot help but note that, with his departure, you are now lacking a dedicated healer. I am loathe to leave the apprentices, but if you have need of one, you have only to summon me. We Wardens must stick together in these trying times._

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Percival;_

_It was so nice to hear from you! I am doing well, thank you. Word is spreading about the Ashes, and it seems I am getting more and more pilgrims here. It is a good thing; I am meeting so many interesting people!_

_But how are you doing, really? Your letter sounded so serious and business-like. You do not need to do that. I know it hurts. I miss Meila every day, and I know you feel the same about Morrigan. Sometimes, the paths of those we love must diverge from ours, I think. But I live in hope that, one day, we will meet again. It is a thin hope, but it helps, no?_

_I apologize for the late reply to your letter, but I was summoned by the Grand Cleric herself when it came. It was very exciting, and good news. As much as I love my work here, I think they will be moving me elsewhere soon._

_Again, thank you for the letter. It was nice to hear word of another friend I made during the Blight! _

_Leliana_

o

o-o

o

_Flemeth's back. Thought you had the right to know. -Kazar_


	8. Re: Celebration

**8. Re: Celebration**

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_So... Kal'Hirol. As I write, I'm stocking up to help with a House Helmi expedition to go reclaim that thaig. See if we can't find some of that Smith mojo that made them so much money in the past. And, you know, historic context and all that, yada yada yada. _

_I'm on full Warden duty, since it was being used as a breeding grounds and a war zone. I was thinking I should try recruiting a Warden army of my own. It's not fair you get to hog all the recruits._

_Then I realized I'd have to be... giving orders and other military crap if I did that. Psh. Think I'll just stick with the golem and my specialists._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of One-Man Armies_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Commander:_

_You are cordially invited to my death anniversary party. We'll be holding it down in the great hall tonight, with refreshments to be provided by Oghren (what could possibly go wrong, right?). No need to bring a gift... unless you find something really neat, of course._

_From Sigrun_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_I would like to formally apologize for my conduct at the festivities last night. Although I'm not entirely clear on the details, I am told I did something somewhat horrifying with Wade's tools. Also, may I ask why Hugo is avoiding me, and what that strange green substance staining his fur is?_

_My only excuse is that Oghren told me he'd watered it down. The dwarf is a menace._

_Nate_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival, Vigil's Keep_

_Dear brother,_

_What is this I am hearing from my other vassals about the wild parties you are throwing at Vigil's Keep? Why was I not invited?_

_Your brother,_

_Fergus, Highever_

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_You are cordially invited, etc., etc. Bottom line? Come to Orzammar, and bring the kiddies. _

_We managed to break through to Kal'Hirol, and you won't believe the hubbub over seeing that casteless-turned-Warrior tablet. Bhelen is ecstatic, because this kinda makes some of his reforms legit. We all figure the Assembly's gonna be a little easier to wrangle from now on. Because having a casteless Paragon and king's consort ain't enough, right? _

_Anyway, come down here and bring the team. It's gonna be a big to-do._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Parties_

o

o-o

o

_Percival_

_I am concerned about the rumors regarding the white wolf roaming the area. More and more frequently, it seems that farmers are reporting having spotted it. This is surely a fantasy on their part, and we can not be seen to condone this sort of hysteria. I submit we launch an investigation. Either we will find this wolf and put it down, or we will at least lay these rumors to rest._

_Nate_

o

o-o

o

_Dear Commander_

_Please tell Nate to leave the white wolf alone. It's not harming anything other than a couple chickens, and it adds a little local flavor. It's better to be known for an interesting animal than for talking darkspawn and dragon ghosts, don't you think?_

_From Sigrun_


	9. Re: Amgarrak

**9. Re: Amgarrak**

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_We got a problem. Get your ass to Orzammar. _

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Explaining When You Get Here._

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_Thanks for the help. I don't think I coulda handled that crap in Amgarrak on my own._

_I hate to say it, but I think Amell was right, back during the whole Anvil-of-the-Void debacle. If she says 'I told you so', she'd be sodding right. Letting the golems remain... it was a bad idea. Stone, this whole business has so many nasty sides._

_I think I'm gonna go soul-search for a while. _

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Regrets_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_Dear Percival,_

_I do not like the implications of these "Harvesters." They sound cannibalistic, much like the darkspawn, but with the further horrifying implications involved with the golem process._

_And in case Garott has asked, no, I will not say "I told you so" about this. None of us could have predicted something like this._

_I hope you don't mind if I share this information with the Circle and the Templars. The fact that it seemed to use Fade-shifting in your battle may make it a greater danger to mages than others, as we may actually encounter one of these in our dreams. I shudder to think of what might become of any hapless mage who encounters one in the Fade._

_Sincerely, Felicity_

o

o-o

o

_Percival,_

_We have all been hit hard, I know. First Anders and Justice, now Velanna. It seems the numbers of our experienced recruits are dwindling every day. Even so, we must move forward. I doubt we can entirely prevent such little abandonments, but this is a proposal for a few measures that may aid in keeping our numbers up._

_First, we request a small contingent of more experienced Wardens from Weisshaupt, and I think perhaps consolidating a few of the Blight Wardens to Vigil's Keep may not be poorly done (excepting His Majesty, of course). It is apparent that we need more cumulative experience in our Ferelden base, so that the newer recruits will not be forced to carry such a burden fresh out of the Joining._

_We should consider securing certain areas of the Deep Roads. The expedition to Kal'Hirol, and the more recent incident in Amgarrak, have made it apparent that there are a number of problems underground that could very easily leak to the surface. We must be vigilant for such upsets, and, as Grey Wardens, we are particularly suited to react accordingly._

_Finally, we must step up recruitment. Simply stumbling across suitable candidates in our travels is no longer sufficient, particularly given how often you are either confined to the Keep on business or running errands in the Deep Roads. I propose a twice-yearly patrol around Ferelden, at least, to ensure no one slips under our notice. We may no longer be dealing with a Blight or a darkspawn civil war, but the incident with the harvesters (as well as, yes, Velanna's disappearance mid-mission) illustrates that there are more dangers to our numbers than darkspawn._

_I hope that you will at least take these suggestions under consideration. If you need help setting any such things up, I am, as always, at your disposal._

_Nate_

o

o-o

o

_Greetings from Tevinter!_

_I've been hearing some strange things about Fereldan events through the grapevine. I won't ask, because you won't be able to answer. _

_So, this letter comes with an elf I thought might make a good Warden recruit, and, since she was heading down your way (or, well, as far from the Tevinter slave system as possible, anyway), I figured I'd just go ahead and pay her passage to Amaranthine. See if you can't get someone to remove the slave collar... I didn't have the tools or the time to do it on my end._

_Anyway, I have to run. Someone's put a hit out on us, and Z's having a little too much fun 'getting reacquainted' with is old comrades. It's making a mess of the curtains._

_F. T._

o

o-o

o

_Perce_

_Hey there. Yeah, I know I'll be back in a cupple days, but I gotta tell someone, and Fels is kinda pissed off rite now._

_The nugget just learnd a new word, and he won't stop sayin it. Wanna know what it is? Guess. Come on, just guess._

_Fart._

_HA HA HA HA! Isnt that just like his old man? Nugget outa the old vein, eh?_

_Anyway, see you when I see you._

_Oghren_

o

o-o

o

_Percy,_

_I regret to be the one to tell you this, but it appears that Bann Esmerelle, rumored to be the source of a great deal of discontent and conspiracy against you, met with an unfortunate accident last night while out taking a most uncharacteristic walk along the top of Amaranthine's walls. I'm sure we are all deeply saddened by this most unfortunate and unexpected loss._

_On an entirely unrelated note, Oghren is entirely prepared to testify that he was with me at the Crown and Lion all of last night. _

_Nate_


	10. Re: End

**10. Re: End**

_To Percival, Vigil's Keep_

_Dear brother,_

_I think it is time that we have the talk. The Lady Meghan was quite bereft the other day by your apparent ignorance of her interest. We both know you are not ignorant to such matters in any sense of the word. _

_Please, I know you miss that girl. But it has been two years. She is not coming back._

_Allow me to find a nice girl for you. There are many who would be delighted to court the Hero of Ferelden. You have only to specify age and hair color, and I will see it done! _

_Please, brother. I only wish for you to be happy again._

_Your brother,_

_Fergus, Highever_

o

o-o

o

_Commander Pretty-boy:_

_Well, I'm heading back to Bownammar today. Gonna go say hi to Branka. And then, I'm gonna have Shale punt that damned Anvil into the magma, and sod what Branka wants. I'm a Paragon too, dammit, and that means I can look her in the eye and tell her what a dumbass idea it was to ever retrieve that thing._

_Wish me luck; I'll probably be gone a while._

_Garott Brosca, Paragon of Making Things Right_

o

o-o

o

_Percy,_

_I would like to file a formal complaint. Against you._

_Yes, laugh. You no doubt know what this is regarding, but it still bears stating: you have promoted me, and I will not have it. I have no desire to be your lieutenant, as that would require that I take some sort of responsibility for the actions of the likes of Oghren and Sigrun. This is a cruel assignment, and I wish to know what I could have possibly done to warrant such a flagrant disregard for my sanity._

_Nate_

o

o-o

o

_Percy,_

_"You did try to kill me"? Really?_

_With all due respect, sir, you are an ass._

_Nate_

o

o-o

o

_From the desk of his royal majesty, Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden.  
To Warden-Commander Percival Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine_

_Dear Warden-Commander,_

_We, the Crown of Ferelden, would like to formally recognize the establishment of your own knightly order, heretoforth known as the Silver Order. Their continued valor and not-a-little-awesome silverite armor have made them distinguished among the other noble orders, both in deed and in shininess._

_(But in all seriousness, Percy, who would have thought, when I shoved this arling into your hands, that you'd have turned it around like this? I have to say, dumping this on you is one of my proudest kingly decisions to date. Hurray for making other people do the hard work!)_

_We, the Crown, will be conducting a tour of the kingdom in the next couple weeks, including an inspection of Amaranthine and the Vigil to monitor the continued rebuilding efforts. We will expect a good amount of cheese waiting for us when We arrive. _

_Regards,_

_King Alistair_

o

o-o

o

_To Percival Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine  
From Felicity Amell, Kinloch Hold_

_We found her._

o

o-o

o

_First Warden,_

_That is the last of them. I hope that these documents prove useful in unraveling the mystery of Warden-Commander Cousland's disappearance. None have heard from the Commander in the weeks since. In the meantime, Warden-Captain Howe has assumed duty as the acting head of the Wardens, and Warden Amell has agreed to come aid with the training of new recruits._

_I will update you again should any new information come to light._

_-Investigator Garton_


End file.
